Los Juegos del Hambre
by Equis U
Summary: Libro: Los Juegos del Hambre. El narrador es Peeta. Intentaré mantener la veracidad de todos los acontecimientos narrados por Suzanne. Cualquier parecido con las películas es pura coincidencia: si faltan referencias en los libros, me las invento. Esto se notará cuando escriba Sinsajo, que seguramente sea distinto de la película por razones obvias.
1. Chapter 1 Primera parte

_**Peeta**_

Capítulo 1

Cuando llega mi madre a despertarme yo ya estoy vestido. Me he levantado pronto. Bueno, en realidad no he dormido. ¿Cómo voy a dormir? Hoy es el día de la cosecha.

Como cada mañana, bajo a desayunar un trozo duro de queso con pan quemado. El desayuno de hoy es bueno, al menos nada está rancio. Mi padre ya se ha ido a encender el horno, y Will, mi hermano mayor de diecinueve años, irá a comprar la harina de la semana. Para él, este día de la cosecha será el primero de toda su vida en que no temerá por su duración. Ya puede respirar relativamente tranquilo todos los días del año. Robb y yo no tenemos la misma suerte. Robb es mi otro hermano, el mediano, que tiene dieciocho años. Esta será su última cosecha. En cambio yo tengo que aguantar dos años más. Hoy no es un buen día.

Mi madre llega por detrás y me da una colleja. Me estoy entreteniendo demasiado con el desayuno.

Espabila. Aquí se trabaja todos los días – dice sin mirarme.

Mi madre. Todos los años se pone insoportable. Es el único día en que tiene escusa. Todos estamos alterados, cada uno a su manera.

Me termino el queso felicitándome a mí mismo por no haberme roto un diente y me uno a Robb. Descargamos los sacos que ha traído Will en la carretilla mientras mi madre administra el azúcar y los elementos de repostería. Tiene razón, con una panadería como fuente de ingresos siempre hay algo que hacer.

La mañana pasa rápido, demasiado. Cuando terminamos son ya las once, así que nos vamos a vestir todos. Es un día festivo, con lo que nos tenemos que poner ropa buena para celebrarlo. Mientras me abrocho los botones de la camisa pienso en los Juegos y en lo mucho que los detesto. Los Juegos del Hambre son un festejo anual donde cada distrito de los doce que forman Panem envía a un niño y a una niña de entre doce y dieciocho años (que son los "tributos") elegidos por sorteo en la cosecha para participar en el programa más horrible que existe. Como entretenimiento para los ciudadanos del capitolio, cuyos niños, claro está, no participan, nos obligan a pelear entre nosotros, asi que veinticuatro chicos terminan matándose hasta que sólo uno de ellos quede con vida. El juego se realiza en un paraje, la Arena que puede ser cualquier cosa, y todas ellas mortales. Y hoy, como desde hace cuatro años, yo puedo ser uno de esos chicos. La idea me paraliza y me enferma. No soy un asesino. Aun así, solo pienso en las cinco papeletas con mi nombre, Peeta Mellark, que entrarán en el sorteo este año.

Cuando tienes doce años, tu nombre entra sólo una vez y, según creces, cada año sumas una papeleta, hasta que a los dieciocho tu nombre entra, por última vez, siete veces. El sistema tiene trampa, lo que es aún peor. Nosotros, los comerciantes, nos llevamos la mejor parte, pero en la Veta, donde todos los días te encuentras a un niño tirado en la calle muriéndose de hambre, es aún peor: Nuestro gobierno te permite pedir "teselas", que consiste en meter tu nombre en la urna más veces a cambio de un exiguo suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona. Puedes pedir todas las teselas que quieras, pero son acumulables. Es decir, si a los doce años pides teselas para alimentar a una familia de tres, tu nombre entraría cuatro veces: una porque es la obligatoria y las otras tres, las teselas. Así, cuando tengas trece años, tu nombre entrará cinco veces (justo las veces que entra mi nombre a mis dieciséis): Las cuatro veces del año anterior más una que has de sumar cada año. Estas cinco no son compensadas con nada, así que tendrías que firmar por otras tres teselas para tener ese suministro, con lo que a tus trece años tu nombre entraría en la urna ocho veces, más de las que tengo previsto que entre el mío.

Todo esto es más que injusto. Por muy buen corazón que tengas, si vives en la Veta acabarías odiándonos. Acabarías odiando a quien tiene lo suficiente como para no morir de hambre sin pedir teselas. No me agrada admitir que yo lo haría, pero he de ser sincero. Engañarse no sirve de nada. Si algo le sobra a este país son injusticias.

Noto que mi padre me pone una mano en el hombro, apretándolo cariñosamente. Ha percibido mi rabia, y siempre me aconseja que la controle. Es un buen consejo, mi padre siempre da buenos consejos. Es la persona más buena e íntegra que conozco, mi modelo de referencia. Le quiero muchísimo, y es quien mejor me conoce del mundo.

Vamos Peeta, es hora de irse – me susurra con voz suave y amable.

Son la una, así que sí, es la hora. Miro a mi padre y nos entendemos sin palabras. En realidad nos parecemos. Nos damos un abrazo, cada uno dando ánimo al otro para afrontar lo que viene ahora: Robb o yo podríamos tener que dejar la casa, probablemente para siempre.

He comprado una ardilla para cenar – me dice al oído, procurando que no se entere su mujer. No le gusta lo que hace mi padre, pero yo sé qué razones tiene para hacerlo, sé por qué compra ardillas siempre a la misma persona y a buen precio. O, más bien, por quién lo hace: Lo hace por mí… y por ella.

Gracias – respondo mientras nos separamos.

Mi padre y yo bajamos a la cocina, donde nos encontramos con mi madre y mis hermanos. Nos dirigimos juntos a la plaza, todos con nuestros nuevos trajes, para ver el espectáculo y, quizá, para participar en él. Nadie tiene ánimos para hablar, hasta Robb, la persona más alegre y graciosa que conozco, ha perdido su habitual sonrisa.

La plaza en un bonito lugar del Distrito 12, donde puedes pasear y ver tiendas, aunque no puedas compara lo que venden. En cambio, hoy, como todos los años el día de la cosecha, parece un lugar triste, una especie de corral donde las personas van entrando y fichan en silencio. La cosecha le sirve al capitolio para llevar la cuenta de la población. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los Agentes de la Paz se asegurarán de que nadie ha mentido y se ha quedado en casa. Si descubren que alguien lo ha hecho, le encarcelarán.

Robb y yo tenemos que separamos de nuestra familia para ir a las secciones que nos asignan según la edad. Así, acabo en una zona junto con chicos de dieciséis años, todos tensos ante lo que está por venir. Delante del Edificio de Justicia han construido un escenario provisional con tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas de cristal (una para los chicos y otra para las chicas). En dos de las tres sillas se encuentran el alcalde Undersee (un hombre alto de clava incipiente) y Effie Trinket, la acompañante del Distrito 12, con su aterradora sonrisa blanca, el pelo rosáceo y un traje verde primavera. Los dos murmuran entre sí y miran con preocupación el asiento vacío.

La plaza empieza a ser claustrofóbica, debido al gran número de personas que se juntan. Los más rezagados tienen que quedarse en las calles adyacentes porque en la plaza no caben los ocho mil habitantes del Distrito 12. Observo a la gente, la mayoría de ellos de la Veta, con sus caras cansadas y trises, a la expectativa de saber que pasará este año y quien será el "afortunado".

Siento lástima por los de la Veta, pues tienen que eludir el hambre y los juegos para conseguir pasar su vida dándole picos a un trozo de carbón en las minas. El Distrito 12 se encarga de las minas de carbón, así que todos, menos unos escasos afortunados, se dedicarán a eso mientras tengan la fuerza suficiente para levantar un pico.

No estoy diciendo que nosotros lo tengamos todo hecho, porque no es verdad. Nuestra vida no es fácil. Ellos lo tienen peor, pero nada es fácil aquí. Miro a Robb, que justo en ese momento me devuelve la mirada y nos damos ánimo y fuerza. No. Ninguno de los dos saldrá este año. Tengo que pensar eso.

Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Nos cuenta, como todos los años, la historia de Panem. Surgió en un lugar llamado Norteamérica tras una serie de catástrofes naturales, guerras e incendios que dejaron el mundo en la ruina. Panem surgió entonces: un Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos. Después de un tiempo, estos distritos se sublevaron, comenzando así una guerra y los Días Oscuros. Tras derrotar el Capitolio a los doce primeros distritos y destruir el decimotercero, se firmó el Tratado de la Traición, que recoge unas nuevas leyes para asegurar la paz y el orden, además de darnos los Juegos del Hambre como castigo por la rebelión. Su mensaje está claro: Matamos a vuestros hijos sin que podáis hacer nada para evitarlo porque tenemos el poder de destruiros, como hicimos con el Distrito 13. Un mensaje muy alentador.

El Capitolio, además, obliga a que celebremos esto como una festividad. Al ganador, como si de un evento deportivo se tratase, se le recompensa con una vida fácil y cómoda, y a su distrito le dan unos premios (comida, más que otra cosa) cada mes durante un año. ¿A cambio de qué? De veintitrés muertes inocentes.

El alcalde finaliza con su habitual frase "_Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias._"Luego lee la corta lista de vencedores que hemos tenido en el Distrito 12. En total, a lo largo de los 65 años que lleva celebrándose, hemos tenido dos vencedores, y uno de ellos ya está muerto. El otro es Haymitch Abernathy, un borracho barrigón que justo aparece en el escenario dando tumbos y apestando a alcohol. Como todas las cosechas (y como todos los días), lleva más alcohol en su organismo del que una persona decente puede soportar. Intenta darle un abrazo a Effie Trinket, que apenas consigue zafarse.

Effie es una mujer muy vivaracha y alegre, optimista hasta el extremo. Creo que Robb habría sido como ella de haber nacido en el Capitolio, pero no es así. Él, como todos, lleva la cruz del distrito a cuestas. Yo prefiero haber nacido aquí, en el doce, y tener que luchar contra todo lo que tenemos que enfrentarnos día a día que ser una persona del Capitolio, quienes siempre parece que no ven realmente la crueldad de su País y de lo que les rodea. No, no me gustaría nada. Aunque claro, si hubiese nacido allí, esto no me lo plantearía, supongo.

El alcalde redirige de nuevo la cosecha, ya que todo esto se televisa y, ahora mismo, el Distrito 12 es el hazmerreír de Panem. Effie, con su lo que creo que es una peluca algo torcida, se acerca al micrófono.

¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! – dice sonriendo como todos los años, con ese acento del capitolio tan extraño – ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Este es el momento, ahora elegirán quienes de nosotros vamos a morir.

Se acerca a la urna de las chicas con su habitual "_¡las damas primero!_" y mete la mano, rebuscando entre todas las papeletas. Escoge una y se acerca el micrófono. El silencio es total en la plaza, solo se oyen un cúmulo de respiraciones expectantes por saber si se han librado, un año más, de este infierno. Effie abre la papeleta y lee con voz clara:

Primrose Everdeen.

¡Oh no!

Prim, una niña de doce años que aparenta diez, como mucho, avanza con paso lento al escenario. Es tan pequeña y tan infantil… Tan inocente que todo el mundo siente lastima por ella. Pero yo no. Porque sé que ella no va a ir a los juegos. Lo sé porque la conozco. Sé quién es. Reconozco su apellido. Y sé que su hermana no lo permitirá, porque es la persona que más ama en el mundo. Todo esto se me pasa por la cabeza cuando veo a la niñita y, justo en ese momento se oye el grito estrangulado de Katniss.

¡Prim! – la multitud se empieza a separar, abriendo un pasillo - ¡Prim!

Su hermana, Katniss Everdeen, llega hasta ella y se interpone entre la niña y el escenario en ademán protector.

¡Me presento voluntaria! – grita con voz ahogada, temerosa de que no la oigan y desesperada por salvar a su hermana pequeña de una muerte segura – ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

La conmoción general es palpable. Lo que ha hecho esta chica no es lo normal. En el Distrito 12 no hay voluntarios, el amor fraternal tiene sus límites. Yo me quedo mirándola, odiándome a mí mismo por haber acertado. Porque no quiero que esta chica, que siempre ha ido conmigo a clase, a la que siempre he visto por las pasillos, en la que siempre me he fijado, vaya a los juegos. Porque no quiero que _ella_ muera. Porque tampoco quiero que vaya su hermana, que no pasa de los treinta kilos ni empapada en agua. Porque no quiero que muera nadie… y porque no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

¡Espléndido! – exclama Effie Trinket –. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece alguno, entonces… – deja la frase en el aire, insegura.

¿Qué más da? – interviene el alcalde mirando a Katniss con expresión de dolor. No le gustan estas cosas –. ¿Qué más da? – repite, en tono brusco –. Deja que suba.

Prim está gritando como loca "_¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!_" pero ella lo ha decidido. Noto cómo intenta no derrumbarse, apartando de sí a su hermana "_Prim, suéltame. ¡Suéltame!_" porque es una persona orgullosa y no va a llorar delante de todo el País.

Gale, su mejor amigo, se acerca y se lleva a la niñita mientras desea suerte a su amiga, pero él también está luchando por que le salga la voz. Él y ella cazan furtivamente todos los días para mantener a sus familias. Es ilegal, pero en el distrito se necesitan presas, así que los Agentes de la Paz hacen la vista gorda, incluso alguno les compra las presas. Son de las pocas personas que consiguen sobrevivir en la Veta más o menos bien alimentados. Aun así, Katniss ha pedido teselas para alimentar a su madre, a su hermana y a ella misma desde que tenía doce años.

La chica sube los escalones del escenario.

¡Bueno, bravo! – exclama Effie entusiasmada –. ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos! – Está encantada de que sus juegos por fin tengan algo de acción –. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Katniss Everdeen – responde ella, haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar.

Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que te robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo! – canturrea Effie.

El distrito doce no aplaude. Nadie aplaude. No podemos aplaudir esta injusticia. No aprobamos esto. No aprobamos que una hermana tenga que morir para salvar a otra… y solo podemos expresar nuestro desacuerdo mediante el silencio.

Entonces, justo en este momento, una persona alza su mano izquierda, con los tres dedos centrales apuntando hacia la chica, en señal de reconocimiento. Tras ella, se suma más gente, hasta que todos hacemos ese gesto, incluido yo. Es un gesto propio del distrito, muy antiguo, que raras veces se usa y que puede verse en los funerales. Es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido. Porque ella se está enfrentando al Capitolio. Está yendo directa a su castigo, a los Juegos, para salvar a su hermana. Está haciendo algo imprevisto en sus guiones, impidiendo que una niña de doce años se convierta en su utensilio, cuya muerte serviría de entretenimiento para los ciudadanos del capitolio. Katniss Everdeen está impidiendo que eso pase, enfrentándose a lo que ha pensado el Capitolio que iba a pasar. Y eso, que es mucho más de lo que cualquiera se atrevería a hacer, hay que agradecerlo. Además, seguro que intentará ganar para volver a casa y seguir cuidando y protegiendo a su hermana.

¡Miradla, miradla bien! – brama Haymitch dando un traspiés en el escenario para felicitar a la ya oficial tributo femenino del Distrito 12. Le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros –. ¡Me gusta! Mucho… – No le sale la palabra durante un rato –. ¡Coraje! – exclama, triunfal –. ¡Más que vosotros! – Se suelta de Katniss y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario –. ¡Más que vosotros! – grita, señalando directamente a la cámara.

No sabré si se dirigía hacia la audiencia o el alcohol le daba el valor necesario para meterse directamente con el Capitolio porque justo en ese momento, cuando va a seguir, se cae en el escenario y pierde la consciencia.

Cuando se lo llevan en una camilla, Effie Trinket intenta volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha, y a mí empiezan a recorrerme escalofríos. Porque esto aún no ha terminado. Porque aún queda elegir a un chico para que acompañe a Katniss a esa muerte casi segura. Este pequeño espectáculo solo ha retrasado lo inevitable, aún puedo ir a los Juegos.

¡Qué día tan emocionante! – exclama mientras pone recta su peluca, que se ha torcido considerablemente hacia la derecha –. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino!

Effie avanza hasta la urna que contiene siete veces el nombre de Robbert Mellark y cinco el de Peeta Mellark. Entre las miles de papeletas que hay, sólo deseo que no salga ninguna de esas doce papeletas. Effie coge la primera que encuentra y vuelve al centro para leer.

¡Peeta Mellark!

¿Qué?

¿Yo?

No…

No puedo creerlo. He pasado cuatro veces por esto, por la cosecha, por desear que no salga mi nombre en esa maldita urna… y tengo la mala suerte de salir hoy. Precisamente hoy.

Oigo el grito ahogado de Robb, pero no le hago caso. No se va a presentar voluntario, igual que yo tampoco lo haría. Busco entre la multitud los ojos de mi padre, y los encuentro. Él es el único que me entiende. Él ya sabe que no volveré con vida. Effie me apremia y yo avanzo poco a poco al escenario y subo las escaleras. Pide voluntarios pero, como ya sé, nadie se presenta.

El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de Traición, y nos indica a Katniss y a mí que nos demos la mano. Cuando lo hago, no puedo dejar de mirarla a los ojos e intentar expresarme sin palabras. Tiene que saberlo. Tiene que saber que no puedo hacerlo. No puedo ganar a consta de veintitrés muertes. No puedo ganar a consta de _su_ muerte, y no lo voy a hacer. No seré una pieza de sus estúpidos juegos, porque no _quiero_ ganar. Sólo uno de los dos puede volver a casa con vida, y no seré yo: será ella. O, al menos, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que lo consiga. Porque el Capitolio puede controlar el País entero son su mano de hierro, pero jamás hará de mi un monstruo. Jamás destruiré todo cuanto amo. Jamás mataré a Katniss Everdreen, aunque suponga mi propia muerte.


	2. Chapter 2 Primera parte

Capítulo 2

En cuanto acaba el himno, un grupo de Agentes de la Paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. En todos los años que llevo viendo la cosecha no ha intentado escapar ningún tributo. No creo que estos agentes sean necesarios. Aun así, el Capitolio necesita demostrarnos que pueden controlarnos sin problemas. Me pregunto cómo voy a conseguir mi silenciosa meta. Cómo voy a demostrárselo yo a ellos… Aun no tengo respuesta, claro.

Cuando entramos, nos separan y nos meten a cada uno en una sala. Me siento en el sillón de terciopelo pensando que sólo tendré una hora más en mi vida para estar con mi familia y con mis seres queridos. En cuanto entran mi madre, mi padre, Will y Robb, noto que se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas que resbalan silenciosas por mi mejilla mientras Will, mi hermano mayor y más protector, el que siempre nos ha ayudado a Robb y a mí donde hiciera falta, me da un abrazo cálido y triste. Noto sus lágrimas en mi nuca. Tras él, los demás se unen al abrazo y nos quedamos así un rato, todos juntos. Después, al separarnos, Robb me mira.

Su cara está tan contorsionada por el dolor y roja por las lágrimas que me cuesta asociarlo al chico alegre con el que he compartido mi vida hasta ahora.

Peeta, yo… – casi no tiene voz para seguir hablando – No quería… No podía hacerlo… Por favor, Peeta. Perdóname.

Mi hermano, Robb, se está disculpando por no ofrecerse voluntario en mi lugar. No puedo creerlo. No voy a tolerar esto. No puedo dejar que se sienta culpable cuando vea mi muerte en la pantalla de televisión que tenemos en casa, porque él _no_ es culpable. Él no ha metido mi nombre en esa condenada urna.

Robb, Escúchame – le digo cogiéndole de los hombros. Quiero que me mire a los ojos y vea que hablo en serio –. Tú NO tienes la culpa de absolutamente nada. No habría soportado que ocupases mi lugar. Robb, no es eso lo que quiero, como tampoco voy a permitir que te martirices por esto. No quiero irme y saber que voy a estar más en tu conciencia que en tu corazón.

Mi padre le pone una mano en el hombro a Robb y él se abraza a él, sin poder hacer nada más que llorar. Cuando miro a mu madre, ella me sonríe, intentando tranquilizarme.

Peeta… – Mi madre, que siempre ha intentado ser fuerte y considera las emociones como una debilidad, tiene que tragar saliva para continuar –. Nosotros estaremos bien Peeta. Nunca vamos a olvidar que tú formaste parte de nuestras vidas.

A lo largo de estos años he aprendido a valorar cada mínimo gesto de cariño de mi madre, pero esto me ha hecho daño. Sin yo decirles nada, todos me han dado por muerto. Mi padre lo sabe todo, así que él lo entiende, pero los demás… Es cierto que vamos veinticuatro, y es cierto que solo uno puede volver con vida… pero no mantienen ni siquiera la absurda esperanza de que pueda ser yo ese superviviente.

¿Quién sabe, Peeta? Quizá el distrito 12 tenga por fin un ganador este año. – dice mi madre, sorprendiéndome. Al fin y al cabo no lo sé todo, todavía se aferran a la ilusión de que su hijo vuelva a casa. Justo cuando pienso que he juzgado mal a mi madre toda mi vida, ella continúa – Esa chica sí que es una superviviente.

En este momento me bloqueo. Intento cerrarme, pero ya he oído el comentario. Katniss… Claro que es una superviviente, su padre murió cuando apenas tenía once años y tuvo que asumir las riendas de la familia porque su madre se sumió en una honda y paralizante tristeza. Siempre ha sido una superviviente, pero… No es lo que necesito oír ahora mismo. Aunque haya asumido mi propia muerte, quiero sobrevivir lo suficiente como para asegurarme de que Katniss vuelve a casa. No, no es esto lo que necesito oír.

Mi padre se acerca y aparta a mi madre de un empujón. Hago que no he visto la mirada iracunda que le dirige a ella y me arropo sin dudarlo en el cálido y fuerte abrazo protector de mi padre. Lloramos juntos, abrazados durante un momento, que bien podría ser eterno, salvo por el hecho de que llaman a mi familia para decirles que el tiempo de su visita se ha agotado. Mi padre y yo seguimos en nuestro sólido abrazo hasta que tienen que llevárselo. Lo último que me dice, entre susurros y con la voz ahogado por el llanto es "_Peeta, se fuerte. Yo sé que puedes conseguirlo. Se fuerte_"

Las palabras de mi padre me reconfortan y me machacan a la vez. No quiero morir, pero no puedo dejar que Katniss muera. La única forma de que ella vuelva al Distrito 12 con vida es que yo vuelva en una caja de madera. No hay otra opción.

Cuando se vuelve a abrir la puerta, entran todos mis amigos más cercanos. Está la pecosa Lucy, el extrovertido John, el alto Tom, el tímido Nim y mi mejor amiga, Delly.

Todos me dan ánimos, palabras de consuelo y me dicen que soy el mejor amigo que han tenido en su vida. Pero yo casi no les escucho. Miro a Delly, que es quien no habla. Delly Cartwright ha sido mi mejor amiga desde los tres años. Después de mi padre, ella es quien mejor sabe cómo funciono. Su extremo optimismo no puede encontrarle nada bueno a esta situación. Ella sabe que no soy capaz de dejar que Katniss muera, así que, como mi padre, sabe que no volveré a casa con vida. Se queda mirándome mientras mis amigos me demuestran efusivamente su cariño hasta que les llaman diciéndoles que han de irse. La hora ha pasado. Delly rompe a llorar, se abalanza sobre mí y me dice rápido al oído.

Peeta, no nos olvides. Haz lo que tienes que hacer. Sobrevive hasta donde desees sobrevivir. Sé que puedes. Pero, por favor… No seas su pieza – dos agentes se llevan a Delly casi a rastras mientras ella sigue repitiendo –. No seas su pieza, Peeta. ¡No seas su pieza!

Cuando las puertas se cierran aún puedo oír las patadas de Delly. ¿Qué no sea su pieza? ¿La pieza de _quién_? ¿De Katniss? ¿Del Capitolio? ¿De los Juegos en sí? Ahora mismo no tengo ni idea de a que se refiere, pero esa frase se queda grabada en mi cabeza, al igual que la desesperación con la que la pronuncia. "_No seas su pieza_". Le prometo a Delly en silencio que, en cuanto averigüe a quien pertenece ese "su", haré todo lo posible por seguir su consejo.

Tras las despedidas, nos llevan a la estación de tren donde viajaremos al Capitolio. El andén está lleno de cámaras, y yo alzo la cabeza y me dirijo, sin vacilar, a la puerta del tren. Veo en las pantallas mi cara roja y moteada por las lágrimas. No me importa. No me avergüenza que me vean llorar. No me avergüenza que sepan que soy un ser humano. Por otro lado, Katniss muestra un semblante duro e inexpresivo. Hasta parece aburrida. Ella sí piensa volver a casa, o, por lo menos, dar toda la guerra que pueda para conseguirlo. No querrá llorar. No querrá que los demás tributos, esos que tienen pensado matarnos, la marquen como un objetivo fácil.

Las puertas del tren tardan un poco en abrirse, lo necesario para que las cámaras puedan grabar bien nuestra cara desde todos los ángulos. Después, una vez se abran las puertas, entramos y el tren empieza a andar, abandonando así la miseria y familiaridad de nuestro distrito.

Es un tren del Capitolio de alta velocidad, que alcanza una media de cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora. Nunca había montado en tren, ya que está prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En nuestro caso, estas tareas se reducen a los Juegos y al transporte de carbón.

No sólo la velocidad del tren me impacta, sino también el lujo. Nosotros no vivimos en la Veta, pero tampoco somos ciudadanos del Capitolio. En el tren, cada uno tenemos nuestro alojamiento privado, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. En casa sólo podemos permitirnos tener agua caliente si nos ha ido especialmente bien en la panadería. Normalmente intentamos ahorrar para contratarla los meses más fríos del invierno.

Haymitch me acompaña a mi habitación.

Haz lo que te dé la gana – dice, en mitad de un gruñido –. Si quieres cenar, ve al comedor en una hora.

¿Tú no vendrás? – pregunto, aunque por su forma de andar, dando tumbos, creo que sé la respuesta.

Voy a echarme una siesta, chico. – berrea él –. No me molestes.

Haymitch es un hombre asqueroso, siempre borracho y de mal humor. Lo peor de todo es que es nuestro mentor, la persona que nos ayudará y enseñará a enfrentarnos a los Juegos. No creo que pueda enseñarnos nada en su estado. Los ganadores, a parte de tener una vida fácil, se convierten en mentores de los tributos de su distrito. En la Arena se pueden recibir regalos que te ayudan a sobrevivir, como cerillas, agua, medicinas, armas… lo que sea. Los regalos son caros e incrementan su precio según avanzan los Juegos. Es ahí donde entran los patrocinadores, ciudadanos del Capitolio que ponen el dinero para los regalos que es envían a los chicos que creen que van a ganar. Si luego resulta que tuvieron razón, irán fardando por todo el Capitolio de haber apostado por el "caballo ganador". Estas personas tienen que tratar con el mentor del tributo, y es otra de las razones por las que el Distrito 12 casi nunca recibe ayuda de los patrocinadores: todo el que quiere patrocinar a un tributo espera tratar con alguien más elegante que Haymitch.

Me voy a mi compartimento en silencio y me tumbo en la cama, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Pensando en el sacrificio de Katniss, aunque sobre todo pensando en ella. Llevo enamorado de esta chica desde que tengo uso de razón. Desde que la oí cantar el primer día de colegio. Desde que mi padre me dijo que él había intentado casarse con su madre. Muchas veces pienso en eso. En mi padre, su madre y el padre de Katniss. Todos los que conocían a su padre dicen que era un buen hombre. Yo sólo recuerdo escenas sueltas, como un día que entró en la panadería a vender alguna presa, supongo, mientras cantaba una canción algo extraña sobre un hombre muerto que llamaba a su amor y le sugería que se colgase del árbol para estar juntos al fin, en el otro lado. Ese episodio se quedó grabado en mi memoria y lo recuerdo nítidamente, a pesar de haber pasado ya bastantes años. Katniss le quería muchísimo, todo el mundo podía verlo. Su padre fue quien la enseñó a cazar y a sobrevivir en el bosque. Su muerte en esa explosión minera tuvo que ser muy dura para ella.

Llevo toda mi vida fijándome en Katniss Everdeen. A dónde iba, que hacía, con quién se juntaba. Tengo recogido en mi memoria cada gesto y cada expresión suya. Me gustaría dibujarla, como hago en las tartas con el glaseado, pero los clientes prefieren comprar tartas con flores, no con mini-Katniss dibujadas por toda su superficie. Nunca me he atrevido a hablar con ella. Siempre ha sido muy cerrada, con un aire de rebeldía del que no se puede desligar. Ella nunca se ha enterado, pero la gente la observaba y, algunos, incluso la admiraban. Ella siempre estaba sola en clase y nunca ha tenido ni ha querido tener amigos. Hace cosas que la mayoría de nosotros no nos atrevemos ni a pensar, como cazar fuera de la alambrada del doce o ir al Quemador, el mercado negro del distrito. Quizá por todo eso yo no me atrevía a hablarla. A su lado, yo era un niño mimado de clase alta. Siempre he tenido lo mínimo para sobrevivir, mientras que ella ha tenido casi que morir de hambre para conseguir averiguar cómo sacar a su familia adelante. Y no es que Katniss me intimide, es sólo que… bueno, digamos que nunca he creído que tuviese el tiempo suficiente como para fijarse en mí. Y ahora estamos los dos encerrados en un tren rumbo a un lugar del que puede que no volvamos ninguno de los dos. Quizá deba aprovechar estos días para hablar con ella, aunque sea poco.

Cuando queda media hora para la cena me desvisto y me meto en la ducha. Nunca me había duchado rodeado de tanto lujo y limpieza. El agua caliente me recorre el pelo y la cara. Me reconforta. Después cojo una sudadera y unos pantalones negros de un cajón y me dirijo al comedor. Pruebo suerte en uno de los pasillos y encuentro una sala con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa que ya está puesta, por lo que supongo que esto es el comedor. Me siento en una silla y al cabo de unos cinco minutos llegan Effie y Katniss.

¿Dónde está Haymitch? – pregunta Effie, en tono alegre.

La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta – respondo.

Bueno, ha sido un día agotador – comenta ella, y percibo su alivio por la ausencia de Haymitch.

La cena es la mejor que visto en mi vida: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate. Effie se pasa toda la comida recordándonos que tenemos que dejar espacio, porque quedan más cosas. Yo no la hago caso y, como Katniss, me atiborro, porque nunca había visto una comida así, tan buena y abundante. Además, mis dotes de supervivencia son escasas, así que no digamos para encontrar comida. Será mejor que aproveche a coger ahora unos cuantos kilos antes de los Juegos.

Por lo menos tenéis buenos modales – dice Effie, mientras terminamos el segundo plato –. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas.

La pareja del año pasado eran dos chicos de la Veta que nunca en su vida habían tenido suficiente para comer. Me resulta repugnante que hable así de dos niños que han sido asesinados, preocupándose sólo por unos modales en la mesa que es lógico que olviden ante todos estos manjares. Katniss, asqueada por el comentario, decide terminar de comerse todo con las manos y luego limpiárselas en el mantel, haciendo que Effie apriete los labios con fuerza. Yo decido pasar del comentario, intentando no odiar a esta mujer, quien seguro no ve la repugnancia de su comentario.

Cuando terminamos a cena, a Katniss y a mí se nos ve un poco verdes. Tenemos que esforzarnos por mantener la comida en nuestro estómago, que no está acostumbrado a alimentos tan lujosos.

Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente del Capitolio podría hacerlo, ya que ellos son los únicos que no tienen que ir a las cosechas.

Vemos una a una las ceremonias. Todos los nombres de los chicos que van a ir a los Juegos este año. Hay algunos voluntarios, pero pocos. Solo en los distritos 1,2 y 4, donde ganar los Juegos se considera un honor, se ven chicos ansiosos por participar. Estos son llamados "tributos profesionales" o solo "profesionales". Entrenan desde jóvenes para ir a los Juegos, casi siempre son los que ganan. Además, se cuestionan poco la moral del Capitolio, ya que son los distritos más "mimados" de Panem. Me quedo con la cara de algunos chicos, como una rubia bastante guapa del Distrito 1, el monstruoso chico que se presenta voluntario en el Distrito 2, un enorme chico del Distrito 11 con mirada hostil y una niñita de doce años, también del Distrito 11, que, salvo por el color de piel y sus ojos oscuros, es tan pequeña e inocente como Prim. Ella ha heredado el pelo rubio, la piel clara y los ojos azules de su madre, pero por lo demás, ambas parecen pajaritos a punto de echar a volar. Sin embargo, cuando sube al escenario y piden voluntarios, sólo se oye el viento que silva entre los decrépitos edificios que la rodean; nadie está dispuesto a ocupar su lugar.

Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: cuando Prim sale elegida y Katniss corre a ocupar su lugar. Sale Gale llevándose a Prim y Katniss subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no saben bien qué decir sobre la actitud del público, su negativa a aplaudir y el saludo silencioso. Uno dice que el Distrito 12 siempre ha estado un poco subdesarrollado, pero que las costumbres locales pueden resultar encantadoras. Como si estuviese ensayado, Haymitch se cae y todos dejan escapar un gruñido cómico. Después sacan mi nombre y subo silenciosamente al escenario, Katniss y yo nos damos la mano, ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa.

Effie Trinket está disgustada por el estado de su peluca.

Vuestro mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión.

Estaba borracho – respondo riendo, porque Effie hace que parezca como si Haymitch tuviese malos modales que pudieran corregirse con unos cuantos consejos suyos–. Se emborracha todos los años.

Todos los días – añade Katniss, quien no puede reprimir una sonrisita.

Sí, que raro que os parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya sabéis que vuestro mentor es el contacto con el mundo en estos juegos, el que os aconsejará, os conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Haymitch puede suponeros la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

En ese mismo momento, Haymitch entra tambaleándose en el compartimento.

¿Me he perdido la cena? – pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomita en la cara alfombra y se cae encima de la porquería.

¡Seguid riéndoos! – exclama Effie Trinket; acto seguido se levanta de un salto, rodea el charco de vómito subida a sus zapatos puntiagudos y sale de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3 Primera parte

Capítulo 3.

No me hace mucha gracia ver a mi mentor intentando levantarse del charco de porquería resbaladiza que ha soltado su estómago. La habitación se ha llenado de un hedor a vómito y alcohol que no me ayuda a hacer la digestión de lo que acabo de comer. Miro a Katniss y veo que ella está igual. Como si llegáramos a algún tipo de acuerdo silencioso, ella y yo cogemos a Haymitch por los brazos y le ayudamos a levantarse.

¿He tropezado? – pregunta él –. Huele mal.

Se limpia la nariz con una mano y se mancha la cara de vómito. Éste hombre necesita ayuda.

Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para limpiarte un poco – le digo como si hablase con un niño pequeño. Está tan borracho que bien podría serlo.

Katniss y yo llevamos a Haymitch, medio a empujones, medio a rastras, a su compartimento. Le metemos en la bañera y encendemos la ducha; el hombre está semiinconsciente, así que apenas se entera.

No pasa nada – le digo a Katniss. Veo en su cara que esto le repugna –. Ya me encargo yo.

Vale – el alivio en su cara es casi palpable –, puedo enviar a una de las personas del capitolio a ayudarte.

Aunque sé que lo dice con buena intención, declino su oferta con un "_No, no las quiero_" y ella se marcha a su habitación. Me parecería humillante que un hombre como Haymitch acabe, no solo borracho, inconsciente y lleno de su propia mugre, sino también siendo limpiado por los esclavos del gobierno que ha hecho que él esté hoy así: Metido en un tren con dos niños a los que dirige a un matadero, como cada año. No me preocupa acabar como él, pues no voy a vivir lo suficiente, lo que me preocupa es que él acabe así.

Le quito la ropa y, poco a poco, empiezo a lavarle. Tardo un buen rato, pues no sólo está lleno de vómito, sino que también tiene alcohol por todo el cuerpo. Me viene a la cabeza la imagen de mi mentor dándose un baño en licor. Es una imagen bastante extraña, así que la aparto de mi cabeza. A saber que habrá hecho a solas para derramarse una botella de este líquido por el cuerpo.

Cuando le saco de la bañera, él ya ha recuperado un poco la consciencia.

Chico, ¿qué haces? – me pregunta.

Nada, Haymitch. Vamos, te ayudo a meterte en la cama.

Él se deja guiar y, apoyado en mi hombro, consigo meterle en la cama, donde cae dormido al instante. Menos mal que ha podido andar un poco, porque entonces sí que habría tenido que pedir ayuda.

Cuando vuelvo a mi cuarto, me pongo un pijama y me acuesto. Pienso en Haymitch y en que, si yo fuese un vencedor, intentaría no acabar como él. Tiene que ser horrible ir a la Arena. Intento ponerme en el lugar de Haymitch.

Él ganó el segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Se celebra cada veinticinco años desde que empezaron a celebrarse los Juegos. Consiste en añadir alguna horrenda característica adicional para demostrarnos que el Capitolio aún controla la situación, por si lo habíamos olvidado. En su año, Haymitch tuvo que enfrentarse al doble de tributos de lo normal, ya que fueron elegidos dos chicos y dos chicas de cada distrito. Me doy cuenta de que Haymitch está hoy aquí a consta de cuarenta y siete muertes, nada menos, tres de ellas fueron chicos de su propio distrito, del doce. Quizá alguno fuese su amigo, o conocido. No lo sé. Desde entonces, ha tenido que "entrenar" a dos niños todos los años para ir a una muerte segura porque, tras él, nadie más del distrito doce ha vuelto con vida. Esto suman cuarenta y seis niños que ha tenido que ver morir desde entonces. Yo seré el número cuarenta y siete, extraña coincidencia. Me pregunto cómo sería la vida de Katniss si fuese mentora (que es lo que pretendo). ¿Se daría a la bebida, como Haymitch, para intentar anestesiar el dolor? ¿Intentaría ayudar a los chicos hasta el fin de sus días? Lo más probable es que intentase ayudar a los críos, y luego se diese por vencido ante ese torrente de muertes. Los tributos del distrito doce tienen, por lo general, muy pocas probabilidades de ganar. Nuestros niños están hambrientos, en baja forma. El distrito entero tiene miedo y está cansado. Cansado de las injusticias y de ver morir a sus hijos. Cansado de que el Capitolio le recuerde día a día su miseria y su impotencia. Nuestra debilidad resude en la moral y el abatimiento. Parece que nos hayamos rendido.

Este pensamiento hace que me pare en seco. ¿Rendido? ¿Rendido a _qué_? Rendirse implica haber luchado, y este pensamiento me hace ver que, de alguna manera, esa lucha existe. La lucha del día a día y… quizá… si sólo… No. Es una tontería. Decido dejar el tema, ya que ahora mismo tengo otras preocupaciones, como la de _mi_ inminente muerte. Aunque eso, al ser casi un hecho, he conseguido bloquearlo. El terror que siento en el cuerpo cuando pienso en mí y en mi escaso futuro es demasiado grande. No puedo hacer nada más que quedarme en esta cama, en posición fetal y con todos los músculos en tensión. Me he convencido tanto de no tener esperanza, de no tener una mínima posibilidad, que estoy bloqueando mi cerebro y todas sus funciones. Me estoy convirtiendo a mí mismo en un cadáver antes de tiempo, y eso no es bueno. Tengo que cambiar el chip. Ahora. Ya.

Noto que mis emociones fluyen como un torbellino dentro de mí. Me estoy mareando, el mundo entero me da vueltas. Se me acelera el corazón y me cuesta respirar. No puedo, no quiero hacerlo. No quiero morir. No quiero desaparecer de este mundo a mis escasos dieciséis años. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer… y tantas que querré, pero que aún no he tenido tiempo de pensar… Además, está Katniss. No puedo vencerme de esta manera.

_Peeta, se fuerte. Yo sé que puedes conseguirlo. Se fuerte_. Las palabras de mi padre vienen a mi cabeza como un rayo. Fuerza. Eso es lo que necesito. Tengo que luchar, por mí y por ella. Porque si me matan el primer día, no podré ayudarla. Porque sé que mi deseo de morir depende de mí, y que prefiero que nos quedemos ella y yo solos como últimos tributos (donde se perfectamente quien moriría) a que acabe ella con cualquier otro brutal competidor, y yo ya no esté ahí para ayudarla. No. Tengo que cambiar mi mentalidad. Fuerza. _Yo sé que puedes conseguirlo_. _Se fuerte._ Sí, tengo que ser fuerte. Tengo que luchar, que sobrevivir. Tengo que sobrevivir.

Entre lúgubres y desesperados intentos de ánimo, me quedo dormido.

Chico, despierta. – el gruñido de Haymitch me saca de una noche en blanco. No he tenido ningún sueño. Nada –. Vamos a desayunar.

Haymitch me acompaña al comedor, donde espera una Effie algo impaciente. Ésta mujer siempre parece tener prisa. Nos sentamos en la mesa y nos sirven el desayuno. Hay de todo: huevos, jamón, patatas, café fruta… de todo.

Buenos días – dice ella.

¿Dónde está Katniss? – Pregunto, mientras cojo una taza de chocolate caliente. Está delicioso.

Se está vistiendo, en seguida vendrá – me contesta, sirviéndose una taza de café –. ¿No te da vergüenza? – regaña a Haymitch, quien está cogiendo un líquido marrón de una botella de cristal. Seguramente algún tipo de alcohol – Con el espectáculo que diste ayer…

Effie tuvo que gritar bastante Haymitch – intento razonar, él es como un niño –. Seguro que todos las personas de este tren se enteraron al oírla. Las personas captan mejor los sonidos agudos.

Mierda. Tengo la mente algo embotada y no he pensado lo que he dicho. Como es lógico, Effie se molesta mientras Haymitch ríe disimuladamente, justo en este momento aparece Katniss.

¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! – exclama Haymitch, haciendo señas con la mano.

Le sirven a ella el desayuno, y se queda mirando una de las tazas de chocolate.

Lo llaman chocolate caliente – le digo –. Está bueno.

Ella coge la taza y no come nada más hasta que se la termina. Haymitch no deja de echarle un líquido transparente a su zumo rojo, y apenas ha probado bocado. Como siga así, cuando lleguemos al Capitolio estará tan borracho como ayer. Después de ms reflexiones de ayer no voy a dejar que Haymitch se pase los días emborrachándose, abandonándonos a nuestra suerte.

Katniss interviene justo cuando yo ya estoy pensando en hacer algo al respecto.

Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar? – pregunta ella.

¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva – responde Haymitch, y se echa a reír.

Me invade la ira. Estamos hablando de nuestra supervivencia, no es ningún chiste.

Muy gracioso – le suelto. Siguiendo un impulso, le pego un bofetón al vaso que Haymitch tiene en la mano, y el cristal se hace añicos en el suelo y desparrama el líquido rojo sangre hacia el fondo del vagón –. Pero no para nosotros.

Como respuesta, recibo un puñetazo en la mandíbula, que hace que me caiga de la silla. Me han chocado los dientes tan fuerte que temo que se haya roto alguno. Desde el suelo, veo como Haymitch intenta coger de nuevo la botella de alcohol, y cómo el cuchillo de Katniss se interpone, casi cortándole los dedos.

En lugar de pelear, Haymitch se echa para atrás y nos mira de reojo.

Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?

Me levanto del suelo y cojo hielo del frutero para ponérmelo en la mandíbula.

No – me detiene Haymitch –. Deja que salga el moratón. La audiencia pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio.

Va contra las reglas – le digo.

Sólo si te pillan. Ese moratón dirá que has luchado y no te han cogido; mucho mejor. – Después se vuelve hacia Katniss –. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo, aparte de clavarlo en la mesa?

Ella coge el cuchillo por la hoja y lo lanza contra la pared de en frente, donde se queda metido en el hueco entre dos paneles de madera. Lo hace sin inmutarse, sin variar un ápice su expresión. Me viene a la cabeza la idea de que sea ella quien me mate, antes incluso de poder protegerla.

Venid aquí los dos – nos pide Haymitch, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, y él da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, tocándonos como si fuésemos animales, comprobando nuestros músculos y examinándonos las caras –. Bueno, no está todo perdido. Parecéis en forma y, cuando os cojan los estilistas, seréis bastante atractivos. – No lo pongo en duda, en el Capitolio, donde se valora el lujo y la belleza, donde se sigue la moda como un adoctrinamiento, la imagen es muy importante. Los tributos con mejor aspecto siempre parecen conseguir más patrocinadores –. Vale, haré un trato con vosotros: si no interferís con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudaros, siempre que hagáis todo lo que os diga.

Vale – confirmo. No es gran cosa, pero media barra de pan es mejor que nada.

Pues ayúdanos. – Se apresura a decir Katniss –. Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia en la Cornucopia para alguien…?

Cada cosa a su tiempo – le corta Haymitch –. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estaréis a manos de los estilistas. No os va a gustar lo que os hagan, pero, sea lo que sea, no os resistáis.

Pero… - empieza a protestar Katniss.

No hay peros que valgan, no os resistáis –dice Haymitch, dando por finalizada la discusión.

Después coge la botella de la mesa y sale del vagón. Cuando se cierra la puerta, el vagón se queda a oscuras; aunque todavía hay algunas luces dentro, es como si se hiciese de noche en el exterior. Estamos pasando por el túnel que atraviesa las montañas y lleva hasta el Capitolio. Las montañas forman una barrera natural entre el Capitolio y los distritos, lo que supuso una ventaja para ganar la guerra. Como los rebeldes tenían que escalar las montañas, eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas aéreas del Capitolio.

Katniss y yo esperamos en silencio a que el ten pase el túnel. Cuando empieza a frenar, una luz brillante inunda el compartimento. Los dos salimos corriendo hacia la ventanilla para ver algo que sólo hemos visto en televisión: el Capitolio, la ciudad que dirige Panem. Es un lugar espléndido. Los edificios relucientes proyectan un arcoíris de colores sobre el aire. Coches brillantes, amplias calles pavimentadas, gente vestida y peinada de forma extraña, con la cara pintada y aspecto de no haberse perdido nunca una comida. Todos los colores parecen artificiales: los rosas son demasiado intensos; los verdes, demasiado brillantes y los amarillos dañan a los ojos. Son como los caramelos que venden mis vecinos.

La gente empieza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de tributos que entra en la ciudad. Necesitaré toda la ayuda posible, así que me trago el asco que me produce su alegría por la mercancía que les llega de los distritos e intento poner la sonrisa más deslumbrante que puedo, saludándoles como si estuviera encantado de estar aquí. Veo la sorpresa en su rostro, e incluso alguno me mira con la boca abierta. Solo dejo de saludar cuando el tren se mete en la estación y me tapa la vista.

Noto a Katniss mirándome, ella también se ha sorprendido. Me limito a encogerme de hombros.

¿Quién sabe? Puede que alguno de ellos sea rico.

Es cierto, quizá si caigo bien a la gente, estén más dispuestos a patrocinarme. No creo que pueda sobrevivir mucho sin ayuda, y necesito sobrevivir. Necesito ayudar a Katniss. Ya me enfrentaré a mi destino cuando ella esté a salvo, y no quede nadie de quien protegerla, nadie más que yo, y no seré su problema.


	4. Chapter 4 Primera parte

Capítulo 4

Bajamos del tren y vamos directamente al Centro de Renovación. Allí Katniss y yo nos separamos de Effie y de Haymitch y nos llevan a una habitación a cada uno. Espero de pie en el centro de una sala blanca y fría hasta que aparece la persona más rara que he visto en mi vida.

El chico se presenta como Derni. Debe tener unos veinte años, como mucho. Está todo el rato haciendo gestos con las manos y tiene la mitad de la piel teñida de azul. Parece que va todo a mitades, porque el pelo también lo tiene teñido, el lado azul del pelo es el contrario al lado azul de la piel, y el otro parece ser su pelo natural, de un color negro intenso. Lo más extraño de todo son sus ojos. Cuando me mira por primera vez, un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral, porque también tiene un ojo de cada color. Uno es azul, el mismo azul de la piel: una especie de azul claro, tan brillante que me parece que estoy viendo a otro de los coches que había por las calles; aunque el otro ojo es el peor: es de un color rojo tan intenso que parece sangre fresca recién salida de una herida abierta.

- Vamos a ponerte listo, Peeta. – dice Derni, con ese acento tan marcado. Habla muy agudo, apenas abre la boca y sisea con cada ese –. En cuanto acabemos contigo no te vas a reconocer. ¡Incluso darás buena imagen! – después sonríe como si me hubiera dicho un cumplido.

La apariencia de este chico con el que me llevo como mucho cuatro años eclipsa a las otras dos personas que han entrado con él. En comparación, el chico y la chica que le siguen parecen normales. Ella es una mujer de unos treinta años, con el pelo rosa y los ojos marrones. Se llama Anne. Tiene tatuajes verde brillante repartidos por el cuerpo. Lo más llamativo es la ropa: parece que va vestida con estructuras geométricas regulares. El otro chico también es joven, tendrá unos veinticinco. Lleva tantos agujeros por el cuerpo que parece un colador: en la nariz, la boca, las muñecas, el cuello, las orejas, las cejas… por todos lados. Tiene unos ojos bastante bonitos, de un verde intenso, pero natural. Responde al nombre de Rick.

- Nosotros somos tu equipo de preparación – me dice Anne. ¿Es cosa mía, o todos acaban las frases con la entonación propia de una pregunta? –. Nos encargaremos de tu presentación. Te maquillaremos y arreglaremos durante esta semana en el Capitolio.

Rick, Anne y Derni se ponen manos a la obra. ¿Qué significa? Que acabo tumbado en una camilla, completamente desnudo ante este trío de personas extrañas que revolotean a mi alrededor. Me han restregado el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa que no sólo me ha quitado la suciedad, sino también unas tres capas de piel. Ahora Rick me afeita, Anne me corta y me lima las uñas y Derni me depila ciertas partes del cuerpo. Al parecer, no es deseable tener pelos en la axila, la cara (sin contar las cejas), la ingle y el torso. Se tiran todo el rato charlando sobre tonterías como fiestas y zapatos. Hablan de lo emocionantes que pueden ser los Juegos de este año, y de cuánto desean que empiece.

_Si, muero de impaciencia, literalmente_ pienso. Da la sensación de que no les importe que yo esté delante. Que es a mí a quien van a matar. Y, lo peor de todo, es que lo dicen con real inocencia. No son malos, no son crueles: son como niños, no saben lo que hacen.

Al cabo de una hora y media, Derni ya me ha arrancado la última tira de cera y me ha aplicado una capa de crema que me calma la piel; Anne le ha dado uniformidad a todas mis uñas y Rick no sólo me ha afeitado y me ha echado una loción picante, sino que se ha empeñado en ponerme un pintalabios amarillo azul cielo porque "hace juego con mis ojos". No entiendo para que me maquilla si acto seguido me lo limpia.

Después de unos retoques, los tres se separan y observan su trabajo.

- Creo que vas a llamar mucho la atención – dice Anne.

- ¿En serio? – finjo tener algo de interés. Hay que causar buena impresión.

- Si, se te ve bastante bien – dice Derni con una sonrisa – ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano! – exclama Derni, y todos ríen.

- Voy a llamar a Portia. Estará encantada de poder prepárate, puedes dar mucho juego.

Los tres salen disparados de la habitación y yo me quedo pensando en cómo será mi estilista. Me miro a un espejo y veo que no han hecho gran cosa. Soy el mismo de siempre, solo que mi torso ya no tiene el vello rubio que tenía y que toda mi piel parece bastante regular. Pero sigo siendo yo, aún sigo siendo yo. Todos los comerciantes del Distrito 12 tenemos ese aspecto. Yo soy muy parecido a mi padre, con los rizos rubios que crecen en todas las direcciones y los ojos azules como un día de cielo despejado. No me disgusta mi aspecto, ni ahora ni antes. No sé por qué han dicho lo de parecer un ser humano…

Al cabo de unos minutos, mi estilista aparece. Es una mujer bastante alta, y con esos tacones negros lo es aún más. Tiene un tono de piel moreno pero no muy oscuro. Su pelo rubio platino debe ser una peluca, y lleva pintalabios negro y sombra de ojos morada. Viste entera de negro y, para ser del capitolio, parece una persona bastante normal.

- Hola – me sonríe de forma amable.

- Hola – respondo. Aún no se bien como tratarla.

Ella e inspecciona y observa cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Luego coge mi cara entre las manos y se queda mirándome. Creo que me ha hecho una fotografía con la mirada. En serio, no se le ha escapado ningún detalle.

- Vale, puedes ponerte la bata – me dice – Acompáñame.

La obedezco y me lleva a un salón en el que hay dos sofás rojos con una mesita baja en medio. Tres paredes están vacías y la cuarta es entera de cristal. Me acerco a esa pared, impresionado por lo que veo. Estoy en un edificio alto, y puedo ver desde arriba todas las casas de colores. Las calles llenas de personas diminutas y los coches pasando a toda velocidad. El sol está en su punto más alto, y veo como sobrevuela el cielo un pájaro de alas negras. Encuentro una especie de ranura y meto la mano. Como si hubiese accionado algún tipo de mecanismo, el cristal se separa, abriendo un agujero, como una ventana. Ahora puedo oír los sonidos de la ciudad: cláxones, risas música… La extravagancia y la luz dominan la ciudad. Tantos colores… Levanto la vista de la hipnótica ciudad y veo, a lo lejos, unas montañas. No podría definir su color, pues están negras debido al contraste del el sol. Noto su calidez en mi rostro y cierro los ojos, absorbiéndolo todo, sin pensar en nada.

La mano de Portia se posa en mi hombro y ella se sitúa a mi lado.

- He mirado muchas veces la ciudad desde esta ventana, pero nunca me canso de hacerlo.

Mantenemos el silencio durante unos minutos, y decido que Portia me gusta. Tiene esa mirada inocente del Capitolio, pero no tanto como mi equipo de preparación.

- Vamos a sentarnos, Peeta.

Ocupamos un sofá cada uno y Portia aprieta un botón y aparece nuestra comida: pollo y gajos de naranja cocinados en una salsa de nata sobre un lecho de granos blancos perlados, cebollas y guisantes diminutos, y panecillos en forma de flor; de postre hay un pudin de color miel. Mi cara, al ver aparecer todos estos manjares con sólo pulsar un botón, ha debido de ser un cuadro.

- Es mi comida favorita – me sonríe Portia. En realidad es una sonrisa extraña, porque su boca se curva, pero sus ojos no sonríen.

- No lo dudo – contesto –. Tiene una pinta espléndida.

Portia y yo empezamos a comer.

- Bueno, Peeta, en unas horas tiene la ceremonia de inauguración – dice ella – Mi compañero, Cinna, es el estilista del otro tributo de tu distrito. Estamos pensando en que Katniss y tú vistáis a juego esta noche.

La ceremonia inaugural es un desfile donde los tributos, montados en doce carros, uno para casa distrito, se presentan ante la multitud. Se supone que cada tributo tiene que ir vestido con trajes relacionados con su distrito, como las fábricas en el Distrito 3, la pesca en el Distrito 4, la ganadería en el Distrito 10… El Distrito 12 lleva la industria del carbón. Como el ancho mono de los mineros no resulta especialmente atractivo, nuestros tributos suelen acabar con trajes de con poca tela y cascos con focos. Un año los sacaron completamente desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro, como si fuese polvo de carbón. No creo que Portia haga eso, no parece su estilo.

- Entonces, ¿cómo iremos?

- Pues… Cinna y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy trillado. Creemos que nuestro trabajo consiste en hacer que los tributos del Distrito 12 sean inolvidables, y por ese camino no lo conseguiremos.

- ¿Eres nueva? – le pregunto. Generalmente los estilistas no cambian en el siempre variable flujo de tributos.

- Si, este es mi primer año – contesta.

- Entonces te han asignado al doce, ¿no? – le suelto, porque generalmente a los nuevos estilistas les dan los peores distritos.

- Bueno… no me dieron opción, pero yo ya quería este distrito – noto en sus ojos que es sincera, y eso me sorprende – Bueno, el caso es que en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón. Y ¿qué se hace con el carbón?

- Como no sea quemarlo… – contesto.

- Exacto, Peeta – me dice ella, entusiasmada – No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Peeta?

Ahora es cuando mi cara tiene que ser realmente un poema.

Unas cuantas horas después, estoy vestido con lo que puede ser el traje más sensacional o el más mortífero de la ceremonia de inauguración. Es una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que me cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, lo que define el traje es la capa que ondea al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, y el tocado a juego. Portia pretende prenderles fuego justo antes de que nuestro carro recorra las calles.

- No te preocupes, Peeta – me intenta tranquilizar Portia – sólo es un fuego sintético que Cinna y yo hemos creado. No te va a pasar nada.

Como quien lo va a probar soy yo, no puedo evitar que la ansiedad me recorra el cuerpo. Puede que esta noche acabe siendo una bonita e impactante antorcha humana, ¿quién sabe?

Portia y yo nos juntamos con Cinna y Katniss, que va con mi mismo traje. Más nos vale que esto funcione, o será una verdadera catástrofe. Todos están de los nervios por la sensación que vamos a causar. Todos menos Cinna, el estilista de Katniss, que acepta las felicitaciones como si estuviese algo cansado. Es un hombre bastante normal, con el pelo corto y, en apariencia, de su color castaño natural. Sólo lleva un delineador de ojos dorado, aplicado con generosidad. Resaltan las motas de sus ojos verdes y le hace bastante atractivo, aun siendo una moda del Capitolio.

Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son negro carbón, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitan un jinete que los guie. Portia y Cinna nos conducen a nuestro carro nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos.

- ¿Qué piensas? – me susurra Katniss – Del fuego, quiero decir.

- Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía – respondo, entre dientes. Quizá así evitemos las peores quemaduras. Estoy bastante aterrado, la verdad.

- Trato hecho – me dice – Sé que le prometí a Haymitch que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?

- Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos.

De repente, los dos nos echamos a reír. Necesitamos liberar esta tensión; de los Juegos, de la posibilidad de acabar reducidos a cenizas…

Empieza la música de apertura. La ponen a todo volumen por las avenidas del Capitolio. Unas puertas correderas enormes se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestro "hogar" hasta que empiecen los juegos.

Primero salen los tributos del Distrito 1, que casi siempre son los favoritos. Su distrito fabrica artículos de lujo para el Capitolio, así que los estilistas lo tienen fácil. Van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. Ellos están rociados de pintura plateada y túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas. El rugido del público es inmediato.

El Distrito 2 va después. En pocos minutos nosotros estamos acercándonos a la puerta. Está anocheciendo y pienso que, si sale bien, las llamas resaltarán más en el crepúsculo. Cuando sale el carro del Distrito 11 Cinna se acerca con una antorcha encendida en la mano.

- Allá vamos –dice. Sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar, prende nuestras capas. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensan a la espera de un calor abrasador e hiriente, pero sólo noto un cosquilleo. Cinna se coloca delante de nosotros, prende fuego a los tocados y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio – Funciona – Después le levanta a Katniss la barbilla, con cariño – Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!

Cinna se baja del carro de un salto y tiene una última idea. Nos grita algo que no acierto a oír por culpa de la música. Vuelve a gritar lo que creo que es "_Daos la mano_" y lo acompaña gesticulando.

- ¿Qué dice? – me pregunta Katniss. La miro y veo que está radiante. Sus ojos grises reflejan las llamas, y casi me reflejan a mí. Al no llevar apenas maquillaje, se la reconoce perfectamente. Después de unos segundos, mi cerebro reacciona.

- Creo que ha dicho que nos cojamos de la mano – respondo, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Cojo su mano derecha con mi izquierda y ella mira a Cinna, quien asiente y levanta el pulgar, justo antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista.

La alarma inicial de la muchedumbre al vernos aparecer se convierte rápidamente en gritos de "_¡Distrito 12!_". Katniss y yo, con nuestros trajes en llamas, eclipsamos la atención de todo el mundo. Miro la enorme pantalla de televisión y entiendo por qué. No solo Katniss está radiante, sino que yo también lo estoy. Apretamos nuestras manos unidas y saludamos a la multitud con la que tenemos libre, desplegando maravillosas sonrisas. Las llamas intensas juegan con la luz y proyectan sombras en nuestras caras. Sombras que se mueven, que bailan como los latidos de mi corazón, que se ha disparado. La gente grita nuestros propios nombres, ya que se ha molestado en mirarlos en el programa. Ella, Katniss, está espectacular. Lanza besos, sonrisas y guiños a todo el mundo, y ellos la miran hipnotizados y la vitorean. Uno le lanza una rosa roja, ella la huele y lanza un beso en la dirección de donde salió. Está fantástica, hechizante. La gente nos mira, y yo la miro a ella. La música, los vítores, el fuego… su mano firmemente sujeta a la mía. La emoción corre por mis venas. Cinna y Portia nos han dado una gran ventaja, nos han hecho inolvidables.

En algún momento, Katniss afloja su agarre, pero yo le vuelvo a apretar la mano porque no quiero soltarla, porque no puedo hacerlo. Ahora no.

- No, no me sueltes – le digo, mirándola a los ojos – Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa.

- Vale.

Toda esta emoción me está abrumando. Estoy a punto de marearme, pero me aguanto y me esfuerzo por vivir nuestro espectacular debut. Katniss cogida de mi mano y yo cogido de la suya.

Y así seguimos, repartiendo saludos y sonrisas. Me fijo en que todos los tributos parecen distantes, sin hablar con el otro, fingiendo que no existe; como si los juegos ya hubiesen empezado. En cambio, Katniss y yo parecemos más unidos que nunca; al darnos la mano nos presentamos ante la multitud como amigos, no sólo como tributos. Al hacerlo, estamos destacando más que nuestros trajes en llamas.

Los tributos del Distrito 12, que se niegan a ser enemigos aun sabiendo que van a tener que matarse. Las vetas de carbón incendiarias que por fin han prendido. Cinna no lo ha hecho por quedar bien, estoy seguro. Una idea intenta surgir en mi cerebro, pero no es el momento de analizarla.

Está cayendo la noche y, al oscurecer, nos volvemos aún más llamativos. De algún modo, la chica reservada y callada que he conocido toda mi vida ha desaparecido. Sé que es una fachada, un intento de impresionar… pero sus mejillas rojas y llenas de emoción, su trenza negra, su silueta en llamas... Ha atrapado al público, justo después de atraparme a mí. Todo parece girar en torno a ella, y yo el que más. Recuerdo cómo se presentó ayer voluntaria para salvar a su hermana, cómo no ha mostrado un solo resquicio de debilidad, cómo no ha abandonado su dura expresión hasta ahora, en este preciso momento, en el que actúa como una dulce chica del Distrito 12, que llega al Capitolio con sus propias reglas.

Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Snow, y allí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente, un hombre bajo y delgado con el cabello blanco como el papel, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla veo que Katniss y yo salimos más de lo que nos corresponde. Nuestro centelleante atuendo, según oscurece, va resultando cada vez más hipnótico. Aunque cuando suena el himno nacional hacen un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de tributos, la cámara se detiene fija en el carro del Distrito 12, que recorre el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

En cuanto cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan piropos apenas inteligibles. Después aparecen Portia y Cinna, que nos ayudan a bajar del carro y nos quitan con cuidado las capas y los tocados en llamas. Portia los apaga con una especie de bote atomizador.

Katniss, quien hasta ahora seguía con su mano pegada a la mía, abre los dedos. Los dos tenemos que masajearnos la mano para poner de nuevo la sangre en circulación.

- Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba – le digo a Katniss.

- No lo parecía. Te juro que ni me he dado cuenta – me contesta.

Claro que no. Estaba demasiado radiante como para darse cuenta. Esta noche no era Katniss, la chica de la Veta a la que nunca me he atrevido a acercarme, no. Esta noche ella ha sido Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas.

- Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sienta bien.

Después, no puedo hacer más que sonreír, porque me avergüenza admitir que yo tampoco he podido prestarle atención a nadie más que a ella.

Entonces, ella se pone de puntillas y me da un beso en la mejilla, justo en el moratón, lo que me deja más perdido de lo que he estado en toda mi vida.


	5. Chapter 5 Primera parte

Capítulo 5

Tras el desfile, nuestro equipo nos lleva al Centro de Entrenamiento. Por el camino, pienso en lo que acaba de hacer Katniss y llego a la conclusión de que estaba actuando. Es decir, por algún motivo me ha visto como una amenaza. Puede intentar engañarme, pero llevo mucho tiempo fijándome en ella como para no ver sus ojos, que lo dicen todo si uno sabe mirarlos. No quiero esto. No quiero que sea falsa conmigo. Yo no soy su amenaza. Me enfada bastante, porque creo que no le he dado ningún motivo para desconfiar de mí. Aunque, claro está, fuimos elegidos para ir a los Juegos del Hambre, casi toda nuestra relación se basa en el hecho de que la supervivencia de uno significará la muerte del otro. En un momento mi ira ha desaparecido, dando lugar al abatimiento: soy capaz de distinguir cuando Katniss me engaña, pero ella no es capaz si quiera de vislumbrar mis intenciones; esto quiere decir que no se ha fijado en mí tanto como yo me he fijado en ella.

Por fin llegamos al Centro de Entrenamiento, nuestro hogar hasta que empiecen los juegos. La planta número doce está a nuestra disposición, por eso de ser el Distrito 12: cada distrito tiene su propia planta.

El ascensor es impresionante, las paredes son de cristal, así que puedes ver a la gente reducirse al tamaño de hormigas según ganamos altura. La velocidad hace que tenga un hormigueo extraño en el estómago.

Las tareas de Effie y Haymitch no son solo traernos hasta aquí, sino que nos supervisarán hasta que lleguemos al mismísimo campo de batalla. No hemos visto a Haymitch desde que hicimos nuestro trato en el tren, así que supongo que es Effie con la que seguro podemos contar. De todas formas, ella parece que tiene la cabeza en las nubes. Por lo visto, es el primer año en el que el equipo al acompaña causa sensación en el desfile. Alaba no sólo nuestros trajes, sino también nuestra conducta y, según lo cuenta, ella conoce a todas las personas importantes del Capitolio y ha estado hablando bien de nosotros todo el día, intentando conseguir patrocinadores. Me pregunto qué entenderá ella por bien.

–Pero he sido muy misteriosa –dice, con los ojos entrecerrados–, porque, claro, Haymitch no se ha molestado en contarme su estrategia. –Esto me hace pensar que tiene una. Haymitch, por muy borracho que sea, no deja las cosas al azar. ¿Por qué no se la ha contado a Effie? ¿Es porque ella es del Capitolio?– Sin embargo, he hecho todo lo posible con lo que tenía: que Katniss se había sacrificado por su hermana y que los dos habéis luchado con éxito por superar la barbarie de vuestro distrito. – ¿Barbarie? Querrá decir miseria, y no creo que esto sea precisamente superarlo –. Por supuesto, todos tienen sus reservas, porque sois del distrito minero. Así que les he dicho, y ha sido muy astuto por mi parte "_Bueno, si se ejerce suficiente presión sobre el carbón, ¡se convierte en una perla!_".

Effie esboza una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que Katniss y yo no tenemos más remedio que alabar con entusiasmo su astucia, aunque se equivoque.

El carbón no se convierte en perla, pues las perlas se forman en el interior de los moluscos. Quizá quiso decir un diamante, pero ni eso. El carbón no se convierte en diamante, es el grafito, que tiene un alto contenido en carbono (que no es lo mismo que el carbón). En el Distrito 12 no extraemos grafito, eso era parte del trabajo del Distrito 13, hasta que lo destruyeron.

Seguramente las personas con las que estaba hablando no lo supieran, o no les importaba, lo mismo da. Aquí todo es así.

–Por desgracia, no puedo cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores. Sólo lo puede hacer Haymitch – sigue diciendo ella, en tono lúgubre–. Pero no os preocupéis, lo llevaré a las negociaciones a punta de pistola, si es necesario.

Aunque tenga muchos defectos, hay que admirar la determinación de esta mujer.

Me alojo en una habitación enorme y lujosa. Tiene tantos artilugios automáticos que seguro que no me da tiempo a pulsar todos los botones. Voy a darme una ducha y descubro que ahí también hay botones. Habrá más de cien opciones, y no sé cómo se usan.

Me desvisto y me meto dentro, una vez allí me quedo mirando la caja con las opciones. Pulso un botón con un circulo rosa encima y empieza a caerme una espuma roja congelada desde todos los ángulos que hay en la ducha. El frío hace que de un respingo y, como la espuma me ciega, pulso sin querer otro botón. En lugar de irse la espuma roja, añado un chorro de agua ardiendo y de alguna manera, empiezan a caer pétalos de rosa del techo. No veo nada porque se me ha metido espuma en el ojo, y no sé qué hiere más, si el frío o el calor. Al final, haciendo gala de una torpeza inusitada, acabo resbalando con un pétalo enjabonado, lo que me deja tirado en el suelo con la cortina (a la que he intentado aferrarme como si de una cuerda se tratase) enrollada en mi cuerpo. Genial. He encharcado todo el baño. Por lo menos huele a rosas frescas, que no es un olor desagradable.

Una persona entra en el baño, seguramente alertada por el grito que he pegado antes de acabar de esta forma tan patética. Quien entra es un hombre silencioso vestido con una túnica, a quien se le escapa una carcajada. Me quedo paralizado: ese sonido no es natural, ni mucho menos. El hombre recupera su cara seria inmediatamente y me mira con… ¿temor? Teme que me enfade. ¿Cómo voy a enfadarme porque se ría al verme en estas circunstancias? Si no fuese por el horror tras haber oído este hombre, yo también me estaría riendo.

Él se acerca y me ayuda a desenredarme de las cortinas y a ponerme en pie. En silencio, le ayudo a limpiar el baño. Él no para de hacer gestos para impedirlo, pero no me parece justo: es mi estropicio. En cuanto dejamos todo como me lo había encontrado, él se marcha tan rápido como ha venido, no sin antes echarme una mirada donde se juntan dos emociones: emoción y agradecimiento.

Yo vuelvo a meterme en la ducha y, tras mirar bien el cuadro de botones, veo uno en el que pone _simple,_ así que lo pulso. Sale agua templada con jabón neutro de unos chorros estándar. Por fin. Mientras me ducho pienso en ese hombre. Pienso en cómo ha entrado se ha reído, pero sin reír del todo. La carcajada le ha brotado desde el estómago, pero no ha sonado como debería sonar. Ha sido como una especie de quejido inarticulado. Como un animal. Estoy casi seguro de que este hombre no habría sido capaz de decir un simple _hola_.

Cuando salgo de una segunda ducha tranquila, me visto con lo primero que veo y me dirijo al comedor, deseando algo de compañía para alejar el recuerdo de ese hombre. Me encuentro con Cinna y Portia de pie al lado de un balcón y me acerco.

–Hola –saludo.

–Hola, Peeta –me dice Cinna, sonriendo–. ¿Te ha gustado el traje?

–Sí, Cinna. Ha sido espléndido.

–Si… por lo menos has visto que nosotros no somos los que queremos quemarte vivo –suelta Portia. Después, se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y mira hacia los lados, por si la ha oído alguien más–. Ni importa.

–Bueno, ya no podré mirar los pollos asados de la misma manera, ellos no han tenido la suerte de teneros a vosotros de cocineros –digo con una sonrisa, y veo que Portia se relaja.

Cinna, tras mirarme intensamente durante un rato, me pone una mano en el hombro.

– ¿Has estado en el tejado?

–No –respondo.

–Te lo enseñaré –me dice con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos. Algo pasa.

Cinna y yo subimos escaleras arriba hasta el tejado. Hay una salita con techo abovedado y una puerta que da al exterior.

– ¿Puedo subir cuando quiera? –pregunto.

–Claro –responde Cinna–. Al fin y al cabo, estas instalaciones están por vosotros.

Cuando salimos al exterior, la vista me deja sin aliento. La noche es aún joven y el Capitolio brilla como un enorme campo lleno de luciérnagas. La electricidad en el Distrito 12 viene y va; lo habitual es que sólo tengamos unas cuantas horas al día. Es normal que por las noches nos iluminemos con velas, y sólo puedes contar con ella cuando televisan los juegos o algún mensaje importante del Gobierno, que hemos de ver por obligación. Sin embargo, aquí no tienen escasez nunca.

Inclino la cabeza para ver la calle, que está llena de gente. Se oyen los coches, algún grito de vez en cuando y un extraño tintineo metálico.

– ¿Por qué nos dejan subir? –pregunto a Cinna– ¿No les preocupa que algunos tributos decidan saltar por el borde?

–No se puede, Peeta –Cinna alarga una mano hacia el borde, que parece vacío; se oye un chasquido y la aparta muy deprisa–. Hay un campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado.

Una vez más, me sorprendo de la tecnología del Capitolio. Cinna me lleva a ver el jardín. Pasamos al otro lado de la cúpula y llegamos hasta un lugar cuidado y cubierto de flores y macetas con árboles. De las ramas cuelgan cientos de carillones. Es un lugar precioso, y hace bastante el viento, con lo que el tintineo de los carillones, sumado a los ruidos de la ciudad, ahoga cualquier cosa que digamos. Intuyo que Cinna no me ha traído hasta aquí sólo para ver el tejado; quiere contarme algo, y no quiere que nos oiga nadie. La verdad es que tengo la sensación de que nos vigilan en nuestra propia planta.

–Peeta… tendrás que ser paciente con Portia –me dice Cinna, hablando bajito, en tono íntimo–. A veces le cuesta controlar lo que dice. Has estado muy bien ahí abajo, y me gustaría pedirte un favor.

– ¿De qué se trata? –pregunto, aunque intuyo la respuesta.

–Portia es mi amiga, y lo ha sido desde hace años. No solemos separarnos mucho, pero ahora, con los juegos, tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo por separado. Normalmente, cuando dice estas cosas siempre estoy yo para taparla, para restar importancia a sus comentarios. Es más que probable que algunos de estos comentarios los suelte cuando esté a solas contigo, le caes bien. Me gustaría que hiciese lo mismo que has hecho antes siempre que oigas algo así. Éste no es un lugar para hablar a la ligera.

Cinna se está sincerando conmigo, y entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir. No sé qué relación tendrán Cinna y Portia, pero tampoco me incumbe. Él quiere proteger a si amiga, a la que a veces ciega la rabia y dice comentarios peligrosos. Cinna quiere que le ayude a proteger a Portia, y, por la manera en que lo dice, no puedo negárselo.

–Cinna, tranquilo. –le digo–. Portia yo no daremos ningún problema.

–Oh, Peeta, –veo la expresión agradecida de Cinna antes de que lo diga– gracias. Sé que esto es mucha presión para ti. Ya sabes… –sí, se está refiriendo a los juegos–. No quiero pedirte más de lo que puedas aguantar. Sé que en tu situación, preocuparte por Portia no será algo muy relevante pero… lo siento, necesitaba pedírtelo.

–Cinna, no me cuesta nada. Que vaya a morir no significa que no pueda preocuparme por los demás.

A Cinna le ha sorprendido mi comentario, pero veo que su mente empieza a conectar ideas a toda velocidad. Ya ha llegado a una conclusión.

–Oh… Peeta… ¿Tú…? –no termina la frase, pero yo no veo necesario añadir nada más. Él intenta animarme–. Créeme, Peeta, haré todo lo que pueda, yo–…

Se corta a mitad de la frase y se le quiebra la voz. Yo casi oigo cómo termina: _yo cuidaré de Katniss_. Ahora Cinna ya lo sabe. No solo por mi comentario, pues sólo ha sido la última pieza del puzle; las otras las ha recogido el sólo. No me sorprende en absoluto. Veo como mira las cosas y se le escapan pocos detalles.

–Dime que lo harás, Cinna –le digo, casi rogando. Cuanta más gente intente ayudar a Katniss mejor. No dudo de que se sepa defender en la arena, lo que dudo es de que se pueda defender ante el público, y los Juegos del Hambre son un espectáculo al fin y al cabo.

–Peeta… –Cinna escoge con cuidado las palabras– sabes que iras a los juegos, y que solo uno vuelve con vida.

–Lo sé, Cinna. Es mi decisión. –odio que me traten con condescendencia, y que me miren como lo está haciendo Cinna ahora mismo: sintiendo lástima por mí. Él asiente, con expresión de dolor–. Pero ella no puede enterarse. No todavía.

–Tranquilo, chico… –Cinna se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo, y yo le correspondo. Nos hemos hecho una promesa extraña el uno al otro, en un lugar extraño, en un momento extraño.

Sin decir nada, los dos volvemos al comedor. Portia sigue en el balcón, mirando la ciudad. Justo entonces aparecen Effie y Katniss. Todos charlamos un rato sobre la ceremonia inaugural y nos sentamos a la mesa. Me doy cuenta de que nuestro camarero es el mismo hombre que me ha ayudado en el baño, y que hay más personas silenciosas repartidas por el comedor. Justo cuando empiezan a servir la cena aparece Haymitch. Parece que también ha pasado por un estilista, porque está limpio, arreglado y más sobrio que nunca, al menos desde que lo conozco. No rechaza el vino, pero, cuando empieza la sopa, me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que le veo comer. No me extraña, hizo un trato y lo va a cumplir: se controlará lo bastante para ayudarnos.

Portia y Cinna parecen ejercer un efecto civilizador sobre Effie y Haymitch. Al menos, se dirigen el uno al otro con educación, y los dos elogian sin parar el acto de inauguración de nuestros estilistas. La cena consiste en sopa de champiñones, verduras amargas con tomates del tamaño de guisantes, ternera asada cortada en rodajas tan finas como el papel, fideos en salsa verde y queso que se derrite en la lengua con uvas negras dulces. Los silenciosos sirvientes, todos vestidos con túnicas blancas, se mueven de un lado a otro, procurando que los platos y copas estén llenos.

La conversación gira en torno a trajes para entrevistas. Portia cuenta que un año el tributo masculino del Distrito 3 recibió una descarga eléctrica porque su estilista intentó conectarle unas luces en el traje. Él intentó detenerla y gracias a eso la descarga fue pequeña, porque había conseguido desviar la corriente hacia el suelo, de no ser así, habría muerto en ese instante. Luego, añade Portia, ganó los juegos electrocutando a seis tributos a la vez. Dejó a todos impresionados, porque no era una proeza física y ganó los juegos gracias a su ingenio. Tomo nota de que no sólo me tengo que preocupar por los tributos de aspecto feroz, igual hay alguno igual de listo que ese chico en los juegos de este año.

Un sirviente, una chica pelirroja, coloca una tarta de aspecto increíble sobre la mesa y la enciende con habilidad. La tarta se ilumina y las llamas parpadean en los bordes durante un rato hasta que por fin se apaga. En casa, soy yo el que se encarga de las tartas y los pasteles, porque soy el que mejor los decora. He de admitir que la cocina es uno de los puntos fuertes del Capitolio. Casi nunca le echamos alcohol a las tartas, porque casi nadie en el Distrito 12 tiene dinero para comprar una tarta que arda; bueno, por lo general, poca gente puede permitirse comprar una tarta si quiera.

– ¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es el alcohol? –le pregunta Katniss a la chica pelirroja–. Es lo último que… ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!

Todos los de la mesa nos giramos hacia ella. La expresión sorpresa inicial de Katniss se trasforma en duda y en algo que no se descifrar, pero que, desde luego, algo positivo no es. Sin embargo, la expresión de la chica pelirroja es clara: está aterrada.

–No seas ridícula, Katniss ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox? –dice Effie, mientras yo me pregunto qué es un avox–. Es absurdo.

– ¿Qué es un avox? –pregunta Katniss, con demasiada inocencia.

–Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar –contesta Haymitch–. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.

En este momento la expresión de Katniss cambia, como si la luz hubiese llegado a su mente, y sé que no es un farol: Katniss conoce a esta chica, y no ha podido ser en el capitolio, pues es la primera vez que venimos. Eso significa que la chica pelirroja ha tenido que llegar hasta el Distrito 12, o, por lo menos, bastante cerca. Katniss caza fuera de la alambrada, con lo que existe la posibilidad de ese encuentro.

–Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden –continua Effie– Por supuesto que no la conoces.

Me doy cuenta de que Katniss puede meterse en un problema (y la chica pelirroja también) si no se inventa algo rápido.

–No, supongo que no, es que… –balbucea, no se le va a ocurrir nada para salir de ésta.

–Delly Cartwright –salto, chasqueando los dedos–. Eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar y no sabía por qué. Entonces me he dado cuenta de que es clavada a Delly.

Delly, mi mejor amiga, no se parece en nada a esta chica, pero es el primer nombre que se me viene a la cabeza. Katniss recoge mi sugerencia.

–Claro, eso era. Debe ser por el pelo –dice. Que mal se le da esto, el pelo no hace que dos personas se parezcan, de hecho, es lo que menos importa porque es lo que más varía.

–Y también algo en los ojos –añado.

–Oh, bueno, si es solo eso –dice Cinna, y la mesa vuelve a relajarse–. Y sí, la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo. La pedí especialmente en honor de vuestro fogoso debut.

Nos comemos la tarta y pasamos a un salón para ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural que están echando por la tele. Hay otras parejas que causan buena impresión, pero ninguna está a nuestra altura. Hasta nuestro equipo deja escapar una expresión de exclamación cuando nos ve salir del Centro de Renovación.

– ¿De quién fue la idea de cogeros de la mano? –pregunta Haymitch.

–De Cinna –responde Portia.

–El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito.

Haymitch también se ha dado cuenta, entonces. Después de mi conversación con Cinna y de este comentario de Haymitch, surge una idea en mi cabeza, una estrategia. Creo que a Haymitch se le ha ocurrido la misma que a mí, y que Cinna también la intuye. Estos juegos no van a ser como los demás. En primer lugar, Katniss y yo nos hemos presentado al público como amigos, no como enemigos; y en segundo lugar, está mi firme propósito de no ser yo el vencedor de mis Juegos del Hambre. No, estos juegos tienen que ser diferentes.

–Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reuníos conmigo para el desayuno y os contaré cómo quiero que os comportéis –nos dice Haymitch a Katniss y a mí–. Ahora id a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Obedezco sin rechistar porque es mi momento para estar a solas con Katniss. Quiero saber quién es esa chica pelirroja y por qué la conoce. Ella y yo recorremos juntos el pasillo hasta que llegamos a su puerta y me apoyo en el marco para captar su atención.

–Conque Delly Cartwright. Qué casualidad que nos encontremos aquí con su gemela.

Katniss sabe que le estoy pidiendo una explicación, y veo que duda entre contármelo o no. Se me ocurre que ella también puede tener esta sensación de que nos vigilan, y no es bueno que se enteren de su historia, sea cual sea. Se queda mirando al pasillo vacío, como si la decisión estuviese allí mismo. Yo pienso en Cinna y en nuestra conversación.

– ¿Has estado ya en el tejado? –pregunto, y ella niega con la cabeza–. Cinna me lo enseñó. Desde allí se ve casi toda la ciudad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido. –Veo que ha captado mi mensaje.

– ¿Podemos subir sin más?

–Claro, vamos –respondo.

Subimos hasta el tejado y Katniss se queda mirando la calle.

–Le pregunté a Cinna por qué nos dejaban subir, si no les preocupaba que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por el borde –le digo a Katniss

– ¿Y qué te respondió?

–Que no se puede. –alargo la mano hasta el borde y ésta se ve impulsada hacia atrás con un chasquido–. Es algún tipo de campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado.

–Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad –dice ella–. ¿Crees que nos observan?

–Quizá. Ven a ver el jardín.

Una vez allí, me quedo mirándola con expectación y, mientras finge que examina una flor y se convence de que nadie la puede oír, Katniss comienza a hablar.

–Un día estábamos cazando en el bosque, escondidos, esperando a que apareciese una presa –susurra.

– ¿Tu padre y tú?

–No, con mi amigo Gale –claro, ¿cómo no me lo había imaginado? – De repente, todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar a la vez, todos salvo uno, que parecía estar cantando una advertencia. Entonces la vimos. Estoy segura de que era la misma chica. Un chico iba con ella, y los dos llevaban la ropa hecha jirones. Tenían ojeras por la falta de sueño y corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Katniss se queda un instante en silencio. Supongo que está recordando ese momento. Su expresión ha cambiado, ya no es la dura fachada que ha mostrado siempre ante mí, como si fuese un enemigo. Ahora está dejando por un momento que sus emociones lleguen a su rostro.

–El aerodeslizador surgió de la nada –sigue contándome–. Es decir, el cielo estaba vacío y, un instante después, ya no lo estaba. No hacía ningún ruido, pero ellos lo vieron. Soltaron una red sobre la chica y la subieron a toda prisa, tan deprisa como el ascensor. Al chico lo atravesaron con una especie de lanza atada a un cable y lo subieron también. Estoy segura de que estaba muerto. Oímos a la chica gritar una vez, creo que el nombre del chico. Después desapareció el aerodeslizador, se esfumó en el aire, y todos los pájaros volvieron a cantar, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

– ¿Te vieron? –le pregunto.

–No lo sé, estábamos bajo un saliente rocoso –me dice, y noto que no es un no rotundo. Creo que si la vieron, o, por lo menos, que sí vio a la chica: por eso ha sido capaz de reconocerla.

–Estás temblando –le digo.

Katniss está rígida y tiene una expresión ausente. Me quito la chaqueta y se la echo por los hombros. Ella vacila, pero al final me deja que lo haga, eliminando momentáneamente sus innecesarias defensas contra mí.

– ¿Eran de aquí? –pregunto mientras le abrocho un botón del cuello. Ella asiente, y se me ocurre otra pregunta–. ¿A dónde crees que iban?

–Eso no lo sé –responde–. Ni tampoco por que se irían de aquí.

El Distrito 12 está al final de la línea. Más allá solo hay territorio salvaje, sin contar con las ruinas del Distrito 13. Puede que esta pareja pensase que había algo más allá del doce y del trece, no lo sé. Quizá pensasen sobrevivir juntos en el bosque hasta el fin de sus días. Dos personas del capitolio que lo han tenido siempre todo deciden fugarse porque… ¿acaso han visto como son realmente las cosas? ¿Es posible que exista gente del capitolio que haya decidido quitarse la venda? Pienso en mi conversación con Cinna, y también en Portia. ¿Acaso no me ha pedido ayuda Cinna porque Portia no sabe controlar su ira? ¿Sería yo como ellos de haber nacido aquí? Quizá sería del grupo de marginados que tienen que fingir ante todo el mundo, porque aquí, precisamente en el Capitolio, todo es incuestionable. Quién sabe si no acabaría dudando de mis propios pensamientos debido a que solo me los puedo expresar a mí mismo, dentro de mi cabeza…

–Yo me iría –suelto, y al instante me doy cuenta de la estupidez que he hecho. Lo he dicho demasiado alto y podrían haberme oído a pesar de los carillones. Katniss está conmigo, con lo que no soy el único al que meteré en un problema si no actúo rápido. Miro a mi alrededor, por si hay alguien, y después me obligo a mí mismo a seguir– Me iría a casa ahora mismo, si me dejaran, aunque hay que reconocer que la comida es estupenda.

Bien, así solo parecerán las palabras de un tributo asustado, no de alguien dándole vueltas a la incuestionable bondad del capitolio. El peligro ha pasado.

–Hace frío, será mejor que nos vayamos –digo. Porque aunque haya salido de esta, no conviene que dos tributos estén demasiado tiempo a solas, hablando sin hostilidad de por medio. Dentro de la cúpula se está calentito y hay luz–. Tu amigo, Gale, ¿es el que se llevó a tu hermana en la cosecha?

–Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

–La verdad es que no, aunque oigo mucho a las chicas hablar de él. –para que no se sienta violenta, continúo– Creía que era tu primo o algo así, porque os parecéis –eso es cierto, parecerse se parecen.

–No, no somos parientes.

Asiento con la cabeza, y le pregunto algo que he de admitir que me interesa:

– ¿Fue a decirte adiós? –no sé qué siente Katniss, pero sí sé cómo la mira Gale. No siempre ha sido así, claro, pero los últimos meses sí.

–Sí –responde ella–, y también tu padre. Me llevó galletas.

Levanto las cejas porque eso sí que me ha pillado por sorpresa. Aunque, pensándolo bien, es probable. Creo que sé lo que le dijo y mi padre sabe que yo lo habría querido.

– ¿En serio? Bueno, tu hermana y tú le caéis bien. Creo que le habría gustado tener una hija, en vez de una casa llena de chicos. –le digo, y sigo hablando–. Conocía a tu madre cuando eran pequeños.

–Ah, sí, ella creció en la ciudad –me dice. Ha vuelto a su fría cortesía. La intimidad del jardín se está esfumando, porque esto ha sido una manera educada de decir que su madre nunca les había hablado de mi padre lo que, por otra parte, es lógico. No creo que su madre quiera decirles a sus hijas que mi padre es el hombre al que rechazó cuando era joven. Hemos llegado a su puerta, así que Katniss me devuelve la chaqueta–. Nos vemos por la mañana.

–Hasta mañana –respondo, y me alejo por el pasillo.

Mientras me dirijo a mi habitación, pienso en lo que me espera mañana. Por la mañana hablaremos con Haymitch para que nos cuente su estrategia. Pienso en lo que ha pasado en estos escasos dos días. Ayer por la mañana estaba dirigiéndome a la cosecha como cada año desde hace cuatro, desayunando con mi familia, como siempre. Ahora no volveré a verlos, y eso me deprime hasta puntos que yo no había conocido. No volveré a ver a mi madre, que, aunque es fría y distante, sigue siendo la persona que me trajo al mundo. Will y Robb, con todos esos momentos que hemos vivido… por lo menos quiero morir rápido, para que no sufran. Luego está mi padre… la persona que más me ha apoyado, que siempre ha estado conmigo. Con el que he compartido mis secretos y mis historias, y muchas veces sin necesitar palabras para contárselos. Pensar en mi casa me destroza. Llego a mi habitación y me meto en la cama. Allí, decido dejarles ir. Vacío mi corazón de todos mis seres queridos, a quienes nunca más volveré a ver, y me aferro a mi firme propósito: morir en la arena, con dignidad, independiente y habiendo ayudado a Katniss a volver a casa. Creo que me va a costar mucho obtener mi deseo.

Pienso en Katniss y de cómo nos hemos comportado en público hoy y, bueno, hace un momento, en el tejado. Veo la idea que ha debido formársele a Haymitch en la cabeza: que los Juegos no impidan la amistad entre los tributos. Parece algo simple e inútil, pero es mucho más. Si te paras a reflexionar, los juegos siempre han servido para mantenernos distanciados, no solo entre un distrito y otro, sino dentro del mismo distrito, empezando por el injusto sistema de teselas y acabando por el hecho de que solo puede vivir uno, con lo que cada tributo sabe que su supervivencia depende de la muerte de los demás. Eso son veinticuatro tributos sintiéndose rodeados de enemigos, de asesinos y de personas a las que matar, porque cada uno busca ser el único superviviente. Pero Haymitch ha roto eso. Ahora mismo, ante todo el mundo, Katniss y yo somos amigos. Somos dos personas que, conscientes de los esfuerzos que hace el Capitolio para que nos odiemos, no lo hacemos. Nos estamos negando a someternos a su sistema. Con esta simple "amistad" estamos dando a entender al Capitolio que no nos controla. Que por mucho que nos obligue a luchar y a matar. Por mucho que nos obligue a hacer cosas que no deseamos, sigue habiendo una parte de nosotros que no le pertenece. Me paro en seco. ¡Claro! Delly fue mucho más lista que yo y lo vio al momento. _No seas su _pieza. Mi mentor lo está llevando a cabo. Haymitch quiere demostrar al Capitolio que no somos una simple pieza de sus juegos… pero va a necesitar ayuda.

Mi intención de sacrificio me hace ver los juegos desde un punto de vista inusual, así que tengo que ser yo el que ayude a Haymitch, porque Katniss está demasiado ocupada pensando en volver a casa como para darse cuenta.

Creo… creo que tengo que tener una charla con mi mentor, preferiblemente que sea cuando esté sobrio. Creo que puedo completar la estrategia de Haymitch y mejorarla. Si trabajamos juntos podremos hacer que Katniss vuelva a casa, estoy seguro. Y ya se me ha formado la idea. Primero tenemos que sobrevivir al público. Katniss y yo tenemos que ganárnoslo. No hay mejor manera de hacerlo que contar una mentira convincente, y no hay mejor mentira que la que lleva algo de verdad.


End file.
